


Of Drawings and Libraries

by Cam_Watson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teiko era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_Watson/pseuds/Cam_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that the end of the semester was so near didn't impress Aomine the slightest bit. </p>
<p>Kise’s drawings did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drawings and Libraries

He was fucking _bored_.

The end of the semester was getting closer and closer, and for Aomine Daiki that meant two things: one, the special edition of Horikita Mai’s photobook was to be launched around that date, and two, the exams, and thus it meant Akashi.

As his intellectual brilliance was inversely proportional to the ability he showed on the court, and as the ace of the team, he was the target of his captain’s attention in a very unpleasant way. Since a perfectionist like the redhead would not accept at any level that the members of his team were to be forced to leave the club because of their _terrible_ , downright _shameful_ marks, Daiki received a special treatment every year around the same date.

He was threatened, brought to the school library and tied to a chair, in order to study under the careful watch of Murasakibara and, strangely enough, Midorima.

He understood why the giant of their team was there; Akashi’s orders were absolute and of course he would obey, but Midorima’s reasons for being there were a completely different thing. He was there, sulking, saying that he was studying for _his_ exams and absolutely not because he could eventually tutor them should they have any doubts.

And also, there was Kise.

Of course, the blonde was there for the same reasons that he was, sans the ropes keeping him tied to the chair by the ankles.

He groaned, envying Tetsu and the freedom that their captain always gave him, while he stared absently at the words of their history book resting in front of him. The bluenette had been staring the portrait of some important person from the last century for five minutes already, toying with his pen and mightily fighting the urge to draw a unibrow and a moustache over it.

The tanned male looked to his right, where Kise looked quite focused while scribbling over his notebook. He furrowed his brow.

What could be so interesting that got **Kise** interested at that level?

He had to know. Unable to contain his curiosity, Daiki moved his chair a few inches towards the blonde before he could even think about studying a bit more before their captain came to drill them.

And he _snorted_ ; barely able to put his hand over his mouth before the cackles emitting from within his chest alerted the other two members sitting across their table.

It was a doodle of the team, a much exaggerated one, but at the same time a fucking accurate one. It was still in progress, as the blonde had just finishing drawing what was apparently a very flattering portrait of their captain since his jacket looked like a cape being hit by very awesome wind, and he was just a few centimeters shorter than Midorima, who by the way was holding what seemed to be Card Captor Sakura’s rod while standing in a magical girl pose. By their side stood a simple but accurate depiction of Kuroko, with the only difference that he didn’t have any legs; instead, the soft tail-like lower part of a ghost took place. Murasakibara didn’t even fit in the drawing. The only thing he could see of the purple-haired male was his legs and part of his torso, and his hands holding a bunch of candy.

Damn, Kise was so talented at it that it was fucking annoying.

**“You should put that on a frame”** he wrote on his notebook, passing it over to the blonde.

The small forward almost _beamed_ when he read the sentence in the notebook, looking excited towards the tanned male. He left his drawing for a second to answer under his note, writing a very simple:

**“Thank you, Aominecchi!** **ヾ** **(@** **゜** **∇** **゜** **@)** **ノ** **I can give it to you after I finish, if you want.”**

Damned emoji.

Daiki scoffed, taking the notebook from the blonde in order to answer, but not before looking towards his teammates, the real ones. Unsurprisingly, Murasakibara was playing with the empty packages of candy, stuffing them into piles and sorting them by color and flavor, while Midorima was completely focused on a biology book. He smirked, taking his pen and answering.

**“Stop with the fucking emoji, we’re not texting and I can see your face.”** He wrote, and practically hearing Kise’s whines inside his head, he added **“Yeah, I’d like that. Will you draw me too?”**

He passed it on and noticed how the blonde blushed. It was just a tiny bit of red over his cheeks, but he did blush.

**“Do you want me to draw you?”**

The bluenette didn’t bother writing and just leaned over his teammate, whispering ‘yes’ in his ear before taking his notebook and adding **“and don’t forget to add you too, Kise.”**

The blonde stared at him for a few seconds, apparently dumbfounded and still holding that blush over his cheeks (he could maybe admit that it was kind of cute), and then he smiled and nodded, getting back to work with even more energy than before.

As Daiki was getting in a comfortable position to look over Kise’s shoulder while he was drawing, a large and firm hand covered his face and pushed him to his own place. He heard the small forward’s laugh while he withdrew his hand, looking at him disapprovingly. The blonde snatched his notebook and quickly scribbled something before handing it back to him.

**“No peeking, Aominecchi! I’ll show it to you after it’s done.”**

He groaned, and put his hands under his chin, directing his eyes towards the same picture he had been staring before. _Boring_. He tried peeking, but Kise had turned his body to the other side, covering the drawing with part of his arm and torso, taking advantage of the fact that the bluenette couldn’t move much due to the ropes.

_Akashi._

_(Yes, just his name. You do NOT curse or insult your captain in any way, not even inside your mind. Akashi could have mind-reading devices hidden and Daiki will not risk it.)_

He folded his arms over the table and rested his chin over them, sulking again, while reading absentmindedly something about some war. His mind wondered after two minutes, thinking about the warmth of the hand over his face, the expression on his teammate’s face after he whispered, the drawing that he was doing right now. He turned his head a little bit, watching the back of Kise’s head over while, wondering how the fuck a guy could keep his hair that shiny and silky. _Not even Satsuki seemed to have that glow_.

His hand was just a few inches from touching his hair when the blonde suddenly turned, smiling and holding the piece of paper in his hand, surprised for a minute when he saw that hand so close.

Kise looked at him, his hand, the drawing, and then followed the same pattern twice before anyone did anything to change the awkward situation. Aomine then flicked the blonde’s forehead, grinning, at obtaining a quiet whine in return. They looked over his teammates; still nothing.

The blonde handed him a folded the piece of paper, and without anything to add, he just smiled and went back to actually studying for is exam. The power forward kept the folded drawing on his hand for a few seconds, wondering why Kise would fold it if he was going to look at it immediately. He dismissed it as part of the other’s weird habits, and unfolded it without much regard and finally, he could look at the whole picture.

Just beside Midorima and his lucky item, there was him, holding a basketball under his arm and grinning towards an imaginary camera. It was all pretty normal and accurate, his skin shaded a little bit more than the other ones; everything was normal, but for his other hand. Just by his side was Kise, a little shorter than him and with bigger, expressive eyes; his pose was the one of someone who has just won a really big prize, holding his hand to the front and making a peace sign. Their free hands, well, relatively free hands, were entwined firmly. Both of them were grinning happily, their cheeks lightly colored, and…

He looked over the blonde, who was now watching him, expecting a reaction. He could feel the fucking heat accumulating in his cheeks once his eyes met for what seemed an eternity, while he was trying to formulate a coherent thought inside his chaotic mind. His hand moved slightly over the table, towards the blonde’s resting just besides his.

–  Kise, I—

– Is that a picture of me, Daiki?  

_Oh, fuck me._

– A-Akashicchi! This is not…! We were…!  – the blonde **tried** to explain, but was immediately interrupted by their captain.

– I think that art is a very positive way to portray your feelings for each other, Daiki, Ryouta, but I will not allow it while you are supposed to be studying. Murasakibara, come and help.

– But…!

Needless to say, they ended up not only with their feet tied to a chair, but also with their hands tied behind their backs and threatened with the promise that they would next use tape to keep his eyes focused in the books.

Luckily, both passed the exams.

And maybe, just maybe, their hands touched much more often when they walked home together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I write an entire fanfic in English. I was so nervous! But I had a lot of fun writing about these two. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing the story. 
> 
> Hugs!


End file.
